A Belated, And Unexpected Reunion
by Stone Shield
Summary: Not enough space for a summary.  Takes place around Tenjho Tenge Ch.20.  Just a oneshot.  Wrote it a while back.  Enjoy.


**A Belated, And Unexpected Reunion**

_Thoughts_

Normal Speaking

**Pissed/Demonic**

Important Note: Begins amid Tenjho Tenge Vol.4 (Chapter 20) It think it's titled: "Oh! Great!" I don't know if this'll ever get farther than a one-shot. The truth is, I've already got a lot on my plate already, and I don't really follow the series that well. Still, I hope you enjoy. And if you want to take it farther, be my guest.

PS: This isn't a smut story. More mushy.

* * *

><p>Begin Story<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the way her remark was received by her sister, Natsume couldn't have meant more to the opposite. There was only one man who she would settle for. The man who, as a boy, she had met. A boy who burned with a will and determination that shook her to the core. He had been weak at the time, unimpressive and naïve. But she saw his potential. Could feel it rolling off him like that boundless confidence he exhibited. He would be strong, and they would be together. Of course, it helped that he had "accidentally" seen her naked. And, by their rules…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tainted blood.<em>

That was all Nagi needed to send him off the deep end.

"Brat!" but Maya's cry was unheeded as he launched his furious attack.

'Wsh'. Nagi didn't dare blink. In that one moment, his attack was neutralized and countered before it had even left the starting gate. With a cry of her own, Aya swung her newly won staff. Her attack was so fierce the weapon broke along his shoulder.

He didn't flinch. He looked…bored.

Dispatching them all, Nagi, Aya, and even Maya herself, he finished with a double-armed attack to Nagi. The force was so great, his shirt ripped to pieces. Coughing up blood, Nagi could hardly think straight, stunned as he was from the blow.

"Pitiful," he sniffed derisively. Not even finding the prey worthy of playing around with any longer, he turned his attention to Maya, one whom he paradoxically loved and hated with all his being.

* * *

><p>With no show of resignation, Mitsuomi had ripped down the stolen clothing, until she was openly displayed. "To move so well…injured as you are. You've grown strong." Eyes hovering over her wounded shoulder, he bent down, tongue loosely poised to "clean" her wound.<p>

"Might want to back off," a new voice chided, very nearing a growl. "Her boyfriend's the ass-kicker type."

As if appearing from the ether itself, a blonde man now stood behind Maya, a pair of fingers putting pressure on Mitsuomi's forehead, stopping him from getting any closer to the petrified Maya, leaning over her to block the imminent contact. Eyes glowing like intense ghost fires, he stepped between them, finger still jammed against his forehead.

"How about you leave the kids alone," he drawled in a bored, somewhat playful voice.

Maya blinked. Twice. Her heart fluttering a little, she let out a sigh. This new presence washed over her, through her, clearing her mind of the …connection she and Mitsuomi once shared. It had only been a few years, but… He'd changed. "You're timing's impeccable."

The man smiled back at her. "What can I say? I live for spontaneity."

"Who're you?" Mitsuomi questioned, cautious and curious.

This one was strong.

Ki very nearly rolled off of him.

Maya tipped her stolen cap at the blonde teen standing defensively in front of her. "My future husband, that's who."

Just as he had awoken rage in Nagi, this from Maya filled Mitsuomi's gut with a wrenching, sour hatred, bubbling within. And, again, just as Nagi failed to even launch his attack against him, he found himself unable to track the blonde man as he buried his foot in his chest.

"Don't fuck with me. Now's not the time," the man retorted tersely.

The kick was powerful, immensely so. That said, it lacked intensity. It was a lazy hit, like the swatting of a bug. An insult. Bending over the leg from its force, he coughed, tasting blood before being launched backward and out through the remaining whole glass doors.

* * *

><p>Aya did everything in her ability to nurse Nagi back into consciousness. He was her priority. Bob, Chiaki, and Masataka, as they had been awarded blissful unconsciousness, lay undisturbed.<p>

That left Maya, and her "husband", as she had so entitled him.

It was a change, for both of them. He now had to look down at her, and she up at him.

His eyes were the first things that she really noticed. The irrepressible light was still there, but more controlled, within, easily apparent, shone an ever present brightness and joy.

His hair had changed, grown long and shaggy. Well, shaggier. It framed his angular face so well. Many of his blonde spikes were still somewhat erect, but most hung low at the sides, a few long ones descending from the area of his temples almost down to his chin.

Only a select few would notice, but, his face was a blending of his parents' features, and, at a cursory glance, he looked like a clone of his father.

"You got shorter," he offered, ending the mutual silence.

Lips twitching into the makings of a smile, she punched him, weakly, for her, in the gut. "Idiot," she grumped. "You're the one who's gotten taller." She smirked to herself. "You're not the loud midget you used to be."

"Yeah-hey, wait…" She snorted before falling into a fit of sniggering at his expense.

Instead of pouting or whining as she expected him to, as could be expected from his younger behavior, she wasn't quite prepared for the arms that came around her, pulling her into a hug. Oftentimes she may come off as strict, maybe even cold, but that was simply because there was very little that could "get" to her.

He was one of those rare things.

She breathed deeply, basking in the scent that clung heavily to him. It was like a forest…after a rain. The hug, the intimate embrace, allowed the two to lock eyes, noses almost touching, words unspoken but still delivered. Eyes crinkling in silent laughter, leaning down, his face darted forward the last inch…and licked the tip of her nose.

Maya twitched. "Idiot." Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shoved him back into the bench-like chairs before straddling his lap. "Three years and that's it? You owe me more than that, Naruto." Grasping the collar of his shirt, she pulled him into a searing liplock. She may not be as…man-crazy as her sister, but Naruto just had that effect on her. Before, she'd found him so infuriating. Endearing, yes, but his overflowing bright and stubborn nature just…galled her.

And then he'd…seen her. Brought to the household by his perv of a sensei, they'd stayed there for a few months…leading up to him being flashed by her early one morning as she was exiting the onsen. By her family's tradition, as he'd seen her…in all her glory, they were to wed, but there was more to it. He had, despite her immediate distaste for him, grown on her. He'd been a shrimp with a big mouth and even bigger dreams. He'd had some potential then, but it was coarse, unrefined. Now… Gods but she could almost taste the power flowing from him.

To Hell with "almost", her lips tingled with the strength of his ki.

Her fingers ran through his hair before returning to his face, cupping the tapered, angled features.

His hands, the rough, calloused skin, stroked the side of her face.

It was what she wanted.

He was strong, and that only served to turn her on more.

She nibbled his lip playfully before letting out a muted, long held sigh. "Now that's what I call a welcome," he murmured as she ended the kiss.

She smirked superiorly. "It'll do for now." Sirens were already approaching. "Come on. You get the big one, we'll get the little ones." Shrugging, he none too gently threw the dark skinned teen over his shoulder. Maya, Aya, and the boy with them taking up the downed girl and the smaller of the two teen boys.

"Into the night we daring warriors must retreat!" he proclaimed dramatically. "To fight the evils of-"

"Smack!"

"Ow! Owowow!" he grimaced, his free arm massaging the unseen, forming, and yet already healing, bruise on his arm. He gave Maya the hurt puppy eyes.

She slugged him again.

"Okay, okay," he whined.

* * *

><p>The "kids" all settled in for the night, it left Maya and Naruto to themselves. After an initial few moments of happy "We missed you" from Maya's sister, she'd retreated…most likely from Maya's glaring. Giving him a quick, final hug, she skipped off, either to sleep or care for her "chosen".<p>

Once Aya was out of sight, Maya grabbed his hand before smirking back at him. "Come on," she urged, pulling him along. Pulling up right in front of him, her breasts dragging against his chest through her shirt, she ran a finger down his jawline. "We didn't have the chance for a _proper_ reunion."

* * *

><p>The twenty odd seconds it took to get to her room was twenty seconds far too long for her taste.<p>

Quickly, but silently, shutting the door behind her, she turned and shoved him into the adjacent wall, pinning him. It was almost like a revisiting of the minor makeout session at the bowling alley, but it lacked the hesitance. There was no reason to hold anything in reserve here in her own home. Forcefully grabbing the back of his head, she seared his lips with a hungry kiss.

But her hold was weak. Blood loss had sapped her strength, just a little, and, as well versed as she was at tolerating pain, the wound still stung greatly.

And he could sense that weakness in her actions. His hands, previously massaging her lower back, moved down to grab her buttocks. The lush, supple cheeks filled his hands as he lifted her.

Understanding what he intended, she let him lift her off her feet, and wrapped her legs around his middle. Crossing the room to the bed, her wrapped sensually around him, he lowered their joined bodies down to the mattress. Coming up for air, he looked down at the stimulating sight of Maya looking disheveled and glorious. Robe pushed to the side enough to do more than hint at her magnificent chest, silvery white hair splayed around her like a shining halo. Her eyes were half-lidded and warm as she smiled serenely, with a tinge of playfulness, up at him.

"I've missed you," he murmured for the third time that night, nuzzling her cheek.

Her eyes glimmered for a second, hinting at potential tearing. "You're here now."

His lazy smile twitched into a devilish smirk like she herself usually wore. "To stay." She blinked, not understanding at first. But he knew she had it when her eyes widened for a split second, before letting off a small laugh with an uncommon smile, craning her neck to retake his lips. This time with an exhilarated fervor.

* * *

><p>Aya pouted, knowing what was going on in her sister's room. It was so unfair. Why couldn't Nagi take the hint already? Okay, sure, he was currently unconscious…but still…<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde warrior sleeping, Maya splayed out naked atop him. Tracing a finger across the notable, if faded, scars on his cheeks, she examined her prize. The years had been kind to him. He must have thrown himself into training because he now possessed a lithe muscle tone that, while indicative of speed over strength, did nothing to beguile her into thinking him weak.<p>

She exhaled softly. Contently. She'd waited for him for years. Waited for him to return and claim her.

Worth the wait, if her pleasurably aching body was anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for the residents of the household. Specifically those who'd been at the bad end of last night's beating. Maya and Aya were both up, the former only really needing to recover from the shoulder wound and blood loss, and the latter's body was conditioned enough to withstand the damage she'd taken.<p>

"You're kidding," Maya stated baldly. She'd woken up alone, and left her room, robe hanging loosely off her, into the kitchen to see the tall blonde she knew so well standing before the stove. Hence the comment. Since when did he know how to cook?

Craning his head around, he noticed her in his peripheral. "I was with Jiraiya for three years. He spent a month trying to get me to learn to cook. Said it would pay off." He shook his head. "I'm still not too sure what he meant." Maya smirked. She had an idea of what the old lecher had meant. In less time than she expected, she was seated with an omelet in front of her. She had to stop herself from drooling. If her olfactory senses were anything to go by, he was just as good a cook as Aya.

Checklist…

Handsome…Check.

Powerful…Check.

Pure…Check.

Ungodly stamina…Double-check. Heheheh…

She took a forkful of the golden, egg-based meal into her mouth…

…and he could cook…

Jackpot.

It was official. He was perfect. Well, for her.

"Good morning!" Maya almost flinched at the chirrup, breaking her from her reverie. Well, all things must come to an end. Aya practically skipped down the hall and into the kitchen, more than likely awoken by the sounds and smells of cooking breakfast.

Seated in his lap, Maya let out an, as of yet recurring, content sigh. Outside of checking in on the others, still unconscious, they sat down and waited for their conditions to change. Checking over their own wounds, and catching up. He'd given them the rundown of the whole leaving the Elementals for good, and, just recently, they'd started explaining the still unconscious teens. "Mmm," she breathed as he massaged her shoulders, gently caring for her aches while being careful of the knitting wound. "Something else the perv taught you?" He smirked behind her, but acknowledged her question with a kiss to the shoulder.

Aya pouted, wishing Nagi would do that for her. Maya consoled her with the promise that he would give her a massage as well. And in less than a minute, a second blonde, identical to the original, materialized, and she was rewarded with a less sensuous version of what her sister was experiencing. It wasn't the same as she envisioned it would be with Nagi, nonetheless it felt good on her tired muscles.

"So…the squirts, eh?"

"They're not so impressive now," Maya began, leaning back and pressing herself against him. "But give them some time under our tutelage."

He chuckled darkly, "Provided they survive," laughing. Sure, she could have quieted him with an elbow to the ribs, but his sudden silence due to her subtle grinding left her with a smug satisfaction.

AN/ And that's a wrap. In retrospect, it sounds like a set up for further writing, but it also feels aright as is.

Later

StoneShield


End file.
